Evil Hermione
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger is a fifth year student at Hogwarts. She's a member of the House of Slytherin and a top-student.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Evil Hermione**

 **Hermione Granger is a fifth year student at Hogwarts. She's a member of the House of Slytherin and a top-student.**

"Hermione, what happened to your dad and mom?" says Pansy Parkinson, Hermione's best friend.

"They are dead. I don't miss them to much though. After all, both were Muggles and that's bad. I wish I was pure-blood." says Hermione.

"It's okay. Usually I don't like mud-bloods, but you're different from all those losers. You're amazing and very sexy. I truly see you as my best friend ever." says Pansy.

"And I see you as a friend as well." says Hermione.

"Cool. I wish I was at least half as powerful, sexy and smart as you, girl." says Pansy.

"I'd say that you already are, Pansy." says Hermione.

"Thanks, Mione." says Pansy.

"Do you wanna go to the Hog's Head with me on Saturday?" says Hermione.

"Sure, sounds sexy. It's been a few weeks since I was drunk." says Pansy.

"Okay. Remember to wear an extra-short skirt and no panties." says Hermione.

"I understand." says Pansy.

"I'll see you later. I have some things to do." says Hermione as she leave the Slytherin common room.

"Hmm, should find a nice masturbation-spot and make myself cum. The pussy is all warm and wet." mumbles Pansy.

The next day.

"Looking forward to Saturday?" says Pansy.

"Yes, of course." says Hermione.

"Nice, me too." says Pansy.

Hermione and Pansy arrive at the Hog's Head at seven on Saturday night.

They find a table in a corner and takes their seats.

"What would the ladies like tonight...?" says a bartender as he walk up to them.

"Give us two large bottles of ale please." says Pansy.

"As you wish." says the bartender as he walk away.

"I hope I will get fucked tonight." says Hermione.

"I wanna get fucked too. It's been so long since last time." says Pansy.

"I understand." says Hermione. "Of course there's masturbation, but that's not the same as having a real cock in the pussy."

"So true, Mione. Real cock is much better than masturbation." says Pansy.

"Are you students at Hogwarts?" says a man as he walk up to Hermione and Pansy.

"Yes." says Pansy.

"Good, and what house do you belong to?" says the man.

"Slytherin, the most noble of them all." says Hermione.

"That's perfect. I have a letter for you two." says the man as he hands Hermione a black letter and then walk away.

Hermione opens the letter and reads it. It says "Slytherin-students, if you aren't afraid, meet me in the Little Hangleton graveyard on Monday night. If you decide to met me, come alone and do not tell anyone about this letter, not even people you usually trust. May all darkness be upon the lands from Lord Voldemort."

"Oh my gosh, what an honor! We're going to become Death Eater, we'll get the Dark Mark on the arm." says Pansy.

"Maybe. Don't get too happy yet." says Hermione.

"At least we're going there, right?" says Pansy.

"Yes, of course we are. We can't be against the Dark Lord." says Hermione.

On Monday night, Hermione and Pansy arrive at the Little Hangleton graveyard.

"Welcome, young ladies. I'm Lord Voldemort." says Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks, sir." says Hermione.

"Are you gonna let us join the Death Eaters...?" says Pansy.

"If you truly want it, yes." says Lord Voldemort.

"I do." says Pansy.

"So do I, lord." says Hermione.

"Then, let me welcome you to the Death Eaters." says Lord Voldemort.

Hermione holds out her left arm.

Lord Voldemort wave his wand across Hermione's arm and says "Tenebris marcam."

The Dark Mark appear on Hermione's arm.

"There, forever a Death Eather, Miss Granger." says Lord Voldemort.

"Great thanks, my lord." says Hermione.

Pansy holds out her left arm.

Lord Voldemort wave his wand across Pansy's arm and says "Tenebris marcam."

The Dark Mark appear on Pansy's arm.

"There, forever a Death Eather, Miss Parkinson." says Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks, my lord." says Pansy.

"Remember this, young ladies. You're now and forever on my side, there's no turning back." says Lord Voldemort.

"We understand." says Hermione.

"Miss Granger, your first mission is, bring me Harry Potter." says Lord Voldemort.

"Aye, sir." says Hermione.

"What can I do, sir...?" says Pansy.

"Nothing for now. I'll give you a mission later." says Lord Voldemort.

"As you wish, sir." says Pansy.

"I'll be going now, my lord. Mr Potter will be yours soon, I promise." says Hermione with a sexy smile as she and Pansy apparate back to Hogwarts.

 **The End.**


End file.
